guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arborstone (mission)
Category:Factions_missions This is a Mission entry. For information on the Arborstone Explorable area, see Arborstone (Explorable). For information on the Arborstone location, see Arborstone (Location). Mission Objectives Standard * Retrieve the urn of Saint Viktor. ** Mhenlo must survive. ** Danika must survive. * ADDED: Protect Danika while she casts the ritual to open the main door. Walkthrough Getting the Urn Follow the road to the rear gate of zu Heltzer Cathedral (point "1" on the map). You will find mixed groups of Warden in this area. Some of the giant mushrooms emit Stone Spores. After a short dialog, Danika will open the gate, allowing the party into the cathedral. In order to be able to pick up the Urn of Saint Viktor (point "2" on the map), you first have to defeat five groups of Warden. Two will await you in the water at the bottom of the stairs, both groups will attack you as soon as you enter the water (it is not possible to aggro only one). Two more groups guard the stairs leading upward to the main cathedral. Those four groups are easily defeated, as they consist only of warriors and rangers, but the fifth group, on top of the stairs, will include two Warden of Earth, two ritualists and a boss (either Ryver Mossplanter or Milefaun Mindflayer). Take heed not to accidentally aggro it while fighting one of the groups on the stairs. After you pick up the urn, a cinematic will play and Mhenlo will be trapped outside the building, leaving the party and Danika to escape through the collapsing cathedral. Falling Stones From now on, fragments of the building fall at a regular rate, causing minor damage to the whole party and interrupting skills and attacks. Fast Casting, and skills that prevent interruption, like Mantra of Resolve and Glyph of Concentration are recommended for members who are carrying resurrect spells. The elite skill Tranquil Was Tanasen (which can be captured from Orosen, Tranquil Acolyte in Xaquang Skyway) is recommended for Ritaulists who specialise in spirits, and spirit support. In general it is recommended for spellcasters to focus on spells with a relatively short activation time when preparing for this mission. Several areas of the cathedral have the environmental effect "Cathedral Collapse", in which the above described effect will occur more frequently. You should avoid fighting in those areas whenever possible, especially when venturing with henchmen. If party members should die in such an area, henchmen healers will often be unable to resurrect them, as they are unable to time their spells right so that they are not interrupted. The party will be back at the stairs where they entered the cathedral. A group of Stone Rains and Stone Reapers will spawn in the water below. Focus on dispatching the Stone Rains quickly, as they are capable of massive damage dealing, should they gang up on one character. There are three routes from the cathedral sanctum to the atrium and exit (point "3" on the map): The southern route The southernmost route (purple path on the map) is populated mainly by large, coordinated and balanced teams of Dredge, which can be quite difficult to defeat. If you choose to take this path, be sure your team is similarly coordinated. This path is guarded by the boss Dark Fang. The northern route The northernmost route (yellow path on the map) is populated by large groups of Undergrowths, some Stone Scale Kirins and Dragon Mosses. There are a few hidden Stone Reapers and Stone Crushers that will come to life as soon as the party comes close. The largest danger, however, are several groups of Oni. This path is guarded by the boss The Ancient. The center route You may wish to take the center route (green path on the map), which is the shortest, although not necessarily the easiest. Proceed upward via the stairs from where you defeated the Warden boss. At the end of the stairs, a pair of hidden Stone Reapers will come to life and behind those a small group of Warden is waiting. Dispatch them quickly and move on to the left. If you linger here, another group of Warden will come at you from the right. Although they don't pose any threat, they slow you down unnecessarily. It is recommended to cross the cathedral hall from the left, as here the collapsing areas are placed slightly different and less unpleasant than on the right. Fight your way through some more small groups of Wardens until you reach the stairs leading down to the main hall floor. From now on you have to proceed more cautiously. In addition to the Warden patrolling this area, there are two hidden Stone Rains at the end of the stairs. Take heed not to over-aggro. If you are fast and lucky, you can slip past most of the Warden populating the hall. The stairs leading up towards the atrium are guarded by two hidden groups of Oni. Unfortunately, large parts of the stairs are also covered by collapsing areas. The first group of Oni will reveal itself while you are crossing the first collapsing area. Clear this area before engaging the Oni, even if this means to leave the initiative to the Oni. The second group awaits at the very top of the stairs. There is a small patch on the topmost part of the stairs, which is not collapsing. You should be about on it when the Oni reveal themselves. Wait there for them to engage you, do not charge up at them, as this would mean you would have to fight in a collapsing area again. The Atrium As soon as you reach the atrium, several Stone Rains, two Stone Reapers and one Stone Soul will come alive and gather around the boss Stone Judge. You should try to intercept and take down one or two of the Stone Rains spawning next to you before they can join the group, as this will make the following fight reasonably easier. Eliminate the regular mobs before the boss. Have a warrior tank the Stone Judge during this fight, as his attacks can be devastating to less armored characters. As soon as the Stone Judge is eliminated, Danika will start the ritual to open the door. Two Stone Crushers will awaken next to the door. Prevent them from attacking Danika, as their attacks will interrupt her ritual. As soon as the door is open, Danika will leave and a cinematic will show the end of the mission. Hint: Don't forget to use the Urn of Saint Viktor for protection. Put a caster on "urn duty" and keep dropping the urn around Danika et al. Remember to pick up the urn after each fight, as Danika will not follow the party while the urn is on the ground. Rewards *500 Kurzick Faction *1,000 XP, 100 gold, and 1 Skill Point *Complete the mission objectives before 35 minutes. This earns 1500 XP, 150 gold, and 1 Skill Point. *Complete the mission objectives before 30 minutes. This earns 2000 XP, 200 gold, and 1 Skill Point. Notes on the Urn of Saint Viktor The urn is charged through damage received by its bearer. When dropped, the urn summons Viktor to protect your party, creating a blue shield effect. Characters under this Shield are enchanted with the Shield of Saint Viktor. Progression and division of the Shield of Saint Viktor Trivia If you drop the urn and do not pick it up again rather quickly, Danika will soon start to complain: "Hey, this urn is one of my family's most prized possessions. You can't just leave it here unattended!" She will not venture far from where the urn was dropped until it is picked up and carried again. Bosses and Skills * Ryver Mossplanter : Lacerate * Milefaun Mindflayer : Energy Surge * Dark Fang : Vampiric Spirit * The Ancient : Shatterstone * Stone Judge : Forceful Blow Additional Notes *Players will be placed in Altrumm Ruins at the completion of this mission.